


How To Court A Mademoiselle

by RosyPalms



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, Lube, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Lumière gives Beast some advise on how to woo Belle.





	1. Chapter 1

Beast was pacing around his magical rose and muttered to himself.  
“What is bothering you?”, Lumière asked his lord. The Beast stopped and looked at the candelabra dejectedly.  
“Ah, Lumière, it’s Belle. How could she ever love a monster such as myself? I try to be nice, but whatever I try goes awry and it’s just...”, he said and concluded with a frustrated roar that blew out one of Lumière’s candles.  
“Well, I am afraid that being nice simply doesn’t come naturally to you”. The Beast heaved a sigh of agreement. “However, more than one way leads into the heart of a Mademoiselle! You simply need to emphasize your… assets”, he explained.  
Beast was confused, but Lumière knew his way around women more so than anyone else in the castle. Following his advice would surely earn the best results.  
“What do you suggest I do then?”  
The candelabra smiled broadly and began explaining.

Later that evening, Beast stood in front of the bathroom door. Belle was inside, taking a bath. The lord of the castle fidgeted nervously. Lumière’s plan was extreme, unconventional, and could easily backfire, but it was the only shot he had. He took off his clothes, silently opened the door, and snuck inside.

Unaware of the visitor Belle sat in a tub full of soapy water behind a curtain. She had never taken such a luxurious bath before and enjoyed herself thoroughly. The water was delightfully warm as opposed to the cold river water she was used to, the foam was pretty, and the soaps filled her nose with rich fragrances she had never experienced before.

Beast heard Belle’s laughter from behind the curtain. She was right there, naked, wet, and clearly delighted. The image in his head made his cock hard. He touched himself gently, careful not to make a sound. He rubbed himself until he stood at full mast. Then he approached the curtain just as the candelabra had told him.

Belle stretched her limbs and sighed contently. She had never felt so relaxed before in her life. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and simply enjoyed the warmth. That is, until she heard rustling. She perked up just in time to watch the curtains part and a penis emerge from the fold. She gasped in shock. She had only ever read about those things, but seeing one was something else. It was brown and crowned by a dark purple tip. It was straight as an arrow, but more importantly, it was absolutely monstrous. It was at least as big as her forearm! She had never even heard of anything so large. She got a little closer. A thick, pulsating vein ran across the top of it and it had a very unique, but not unpleasant smell.

Behind the curtain, Beast nervously gritted his teeth. According to Lumière, young mademoiselles such as Belle were interested in the opposite sex and what they had to offer. Therefore, simply showing her what kind of equipment he was packing could go a long way towards making her fall for him. It sounded ludicrous to the Beast, but what else was he supposed to do? He had heard her gasp, but nothing since, and the suspense was killing him. Did she like it? Did she not? Was everything ruined? He just wanted to tear away the curtain and ask, but Lumière had advised to stay silent and hidden; to give her time to take it in. Then he gasped because he felt a hand on his member.

Belle was amazed at Beast’s cock. It was so thick that one hand didn’t even come close to touching fingers when she grabbed it. It felt hot and very heavy when she lifted it up to look at it from a different angle. There was simply no way that something this enormous could fit into her aching little pussy. Belle pinched her nipples a little. This situation excited her. She wanted to masturbate, but that could wait until later. Right then it seemed that the Beast invited her to play with his dick, and there was simply no way she could refuse.

Beast clasped his hands over his mouth when he felt how she grabbed him with both hands and started jerking him off. They were slippery from the bathwater, and were pleasantly soft and warm. He had to make a conscious effort to restrain his hips. He had never taken Belle for that kind of girl, but he didn’t dislike this revelation. It felt great, after all; and it started feeling even greater when something hot and wet touched his glans.

Belle had read enough romance novels to know about fellatio and she wanted to give it a shot. It was clear from the start that she couldn’t fit that thing into her mouth, but she was going to try regardless. She began by tentatively licking the purple crown of Beast’s cock. She deemed the flavor good, and started pushing further. Her lips parted and started to engulf him, but he was just too massive to take. She managed to fit about half of his glans into her mouth. Then she started sucking and licking. A muffled moan reached her ears, which thrilled her to no end. Thus she stroked his dick with both hands and sucked his glans while constantly trying to push further still.

This was the most blissful torment Beast had ever gone through. He tried to stay quiet and rigid, but it was impossible. His moans were muffled, but surely audible, and his hips occasionally refused to obey and thrust into Belle tight mouth. After a few of those little thrusts his entire tip had squeezed into her, and Beast felt better than ever, Her lips were tight, her tongue licked the underside of his glans as if she knew that that was the best spot, and it was best not to think about the way her hands firmly stroked him as if she was milking a cow.

Belle was grateful for Beast’s help. She couldn’t have taken his tip without a friendly push or three, but now that it was all in her mouth she made sure to taste every nook and cranny of it thoroughly. For a while she had noticed something coming out of the tip. It tasted salty, and she wondered if it was a precursor to that mysterious thing called ejaculation she had read so much about. She had also noticed that Beast’s humongous penis was growing in her hands. Confident that the climax was upon her, she started sucking and stroking even more enthusiastically.

He didn’t remember when he had gotten his rocks off last. He avoided it since it tended to be quite messy and he was a little worried for Belle, but she was doing him so incredibly well. He focused on the plan, let Belle play with him as much as she pleased, and when the time was right he let it all out. He felt relief like never before and heard a muffled scream.

Belle’s mouth was suddenly flooded by an incredible amount of salty jizz. The thick goo shot out at high pressure, hitting the back of her throat, and filled her up within seconds. She simply couldn’t swallow it quickly enough and cried out, mostly due to surprise. She tried to pull away, but getting Beast’s fat tip out of her mouth was almost as difficult as getting it in had been. Before she freed herself, she got filled up to the point of the sticky white stuff coming out of her nose. She still stroked him, and the torrents of semen didn’t seem to end. Powerful blasts hit her in the face, landed on her hair and breasts and spilled into the bathwater. It was like a garden hose. When the semen stopped flying at her at high speeds and instead simply flowed out of the still erect cock, Belle was covered in salty slime from head to toe, her belly was full of the stuff, and the bathwater was utterly ruined. She looked over her shoulder and saw a large white puddle on the floor. No novel she ever read could’ve prepared her for this. She had never heard of something so magnificent. Beast’s cock slowly disappeared behind the curtain again and a moment later she heard the door closing. It was over, and it was time to clean up.

Some time later, Belle opened the door and peered outside.  
“Excuse me?”, she asked in hopes of someone being around. Luckily, Lumière was there.  
“Yes, mademoiselle?”  
“Would it be possible to get another tub full of hot water? The first one is...thoroughly used, I’m afraid”, she said with the slightest blush. Lumière feigned ignorance.  
“Of course, it might take a few minutes though”, he assured her pleasantly.  
“Oh, and a new towel. This one’s useless now, I think”. Belle held out something covered in milky goo that might’ve been a towel in a past life.  
“Certainly, mademoiselle. Just… eh, leave it there. Someone will dispose of it for you”


	2. Chapter 2

Lumière was a genius! Beast couldn’t believe how well everything had gone thus far. Belle had readily agreed to have dinner with him after the surprise he had presented her with during her bath. He had demonstrated his table manners and had even danced with her!

Oh, the dance. Touching her, smelling her perfume, feeling her warmth… It had excited him. He had panicked when his erection started to grow. Of course, Belle had noticed. How could she not? His cotton pants hardly did anything to hide his third leg. It was a testament to his tailor’s skill that they hadn’t ripped!

However, Beast’s worries had been unfounded. Belle looked at the giant bulge for a moment. Then she smiled the cutest little smile and suggested they retire to her chambers! Now, on their way, walking arm in arm, Beast still couldn’t believe it. Belle had invited him to her room! To have sex, surely!

He walked with his head held high, and stole glances at her. He had an excellent view of her luscious cleavage, and he caught her staring at his bulge. That made him even more excited to finally pull it out and put it…

…where? Beast hadn’t even considered how they were supposed to do it. Surely his cock was far too big to fit into a lady as delicate as Belle. Maybe she wanted to relieve him with her mouth again? The thought made Beast shudder. He would’ve loved to have seen Belle covered in his spunk after the bath time surprise. Lumière had told him that she must’ve been covered from head to toe in it if the rest of the room had been any indication.

Regardless, he would make sure to return the favor tonight. He had a long, flexible tongue, and if Belle allowed it he would show her a whole new world of pleasure, even if he had never actually done that before.

“Here we are”, Belle said, bringing Beast back into the here and now. She opened the door to her chambers and ushered him inside. Beast was uncertain of what to do next, but thankfully, Belle knew exactly what she wanted. She turned around. “Mind opening the dress for me?”, she asked and smiled.

Beast nodded and went to work right away. It wasn’t going to be easy, he could already tell. His massive claws were not made to loosen delicate ribbons and knots. He fumbled with them for a while, growing increasingly nervous and horny. Eventually, he lost his patience, growled in frustration, grabbed the dress on either side and simply ripped it apart.

Belle screamed, making him realize what he had done. He stammered nervously, wanted to apologize, but Belle turned around and he fell silent. She was naked, and absolutely gorgeous. Her generous bosom and round hips were tantalizing and her supple legs were stunning. Most wonderful of all, however, was her smile. She looked happy, blushed bashfully, and didn’t even try to hide herself.

“Don’t you finally want to rid yourself of those constraining pants?”, she asked. Beast stared, feeling his erection ache like never before. He ripped the clothes off of his body without thinking. Belle gasped when she laid eyes upon his cock. She came closer, reached out, but paused just short of the rigid appendage.  
“May I…?”, she asked. Beast swallowed, gently took her hands and placed them on his penis. Belle rubbed it gingerly, explored it, even reached below to feel his testicles. Her lips formed a little ‘o’ when she held one of his enormous testicles. “Magnificent. You put even horses to shame”, she said with awe in her voice. Beast liked the praise, but it brought the problem that had occupied his mind back to the forefront.

“Maybe so, Belle, but doesn’t that make me… too big?”. Belle smiled, leaned forwards and lifted his cock to meet her halfway. She kissed its crown lovingly before looking back at his face.  
“Maybe too big for normal sex, but that does not mean that we can’t give each other pleasure”, she said, turned around and walked to her bed. Beast watched her get comfortable with her legs spread wide open. She beckoned him and he tentatively climbed onto the bed. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he got his first good look at Belle’s pussy.

She reached for a bowl on her nightstand. It contained some sort of clear, sticky liquid, which she poured all over her crotch and smeared onto her thighs.  
“What is this?”, Beast asked.  
“A present from Lumière. He said it would make things go smoothly”. Belle even poured some on Beasts dick before instructing him to put his cock on her belly. When he did, she closed her thighs, trapping him. Beast hissed. She was squeezing him! He tried to pull away and groaned. It felt amazing. He paused, thought, and pushed forward again. Back and forth, back and forth. Belle giggled.  
“Yes, just like that! Ah! You’re grinding against my… Mmmmh!”, she panted. Beast knew what she meant. He felt the hard, little nub his cock was grinding against between her legs.

Lumière was a genius! He was actually fucking Belle! And she was loving it! She moaned so lewdly, it got Beast all excited. His thrusts grew wilder, making Belle squeal more. His massive, fuzzy ball sack was slapping against her pussy audibly. His cock was so long that it poked between her breasts when he pushed all the way forward. Belle poured some of Lumière’s gift onto her breasts and pushed them together, creating a slippery little hole for beast to poke into.

It was too good. Beast grew increasingly rowdier, wanted to pound Belle hard and fast. He finally had an outlet for his lust, and opportunity to shake his hips as much as he wanted, and it felt so fucking good!

Fortunately, Belle didn’t mind the rough treatment. She thought it was manly how he growled and panted while he took her. The rougher he fucked he thighs, the more intensely he rubbed her clit. She came several times because of that massive, hot, rigid penis grinding against her.

At some point Beast grabbed onto the headboard.  
“Belle… Belle…”, he moaned while his thrusts grew shorter and faster. His caws dug into the hardwood and he grit his teeth when he felt the climax coming on. Then he came. Beast roared and Belle yelped when the first long blast of piping hot semen plashed against her face. The semen kept coming, and soon Belle’s utterances were only a gurgle. The sticky substance blasted forth powerfully, covering her face, and shooting past to plaster the headboard and pillow white as well.

Beast zoned out while he emptied his balls. His reserves were seemingly endless, and he didn’t mind the mess he was making at all. That is, until he came back to his senses and realized that Belle’s face was utterly buried under viscous jizz.

“Belle? Are you alright?”, he asked. A whole opened in the white goo.  
“Yesh…”, Belle gasped. She was struggling to swallow what had landed in her mouth. A hand came up to free her nostrils and eyes of the stuff.  
“I’m so sorry, Belle. I didn’t mean to- “  
“What are you apologizing for?”, she said. “I love this! Your semen is delicious! I love this gargantuan cock and balls between your legs, I… I love you, Beast”, she sighed contently.

Suddenly, Beast was engulfed in a swirl of light. Fur disappeared, limbs realigned, and his whole stature shrunk, until a blonde prince was sitting on the bed with Belle.  
“I’m… normal?”, he said in disbelief. Belle took a moment to process that that was Beast’s true form. Then she cheered and embraced him.  
“I’m so happy for you. After all this time…”

Beast gently pushed her away. He looked sad.  
“What’s wrong?”, Belle asked, taking one of his hands into hers to comfort him.  
“Well, I’m back to normal, and so is my…”, he said, guiding her hands between his legs. The humongous organ was gone. Belle felt a pang of disappointment, but then she inspected Beasts human penis more closely. He wasn’t as large as his monster cock, of course, but it was by no means small. She had no benchmark for human dick sizes of course, but she reckoned that one she could grab with both hands and still have an inch or two left over was probably a pretty good catch.

“Don’t be sad. I still love you. Besides, I think this is still an awfully big penis, and…”, she said, biting her lip, “…this one might just fit”.

 

“It is a miracle! The curse is bro-!”, Lumière cheered as he threw the door to Belle’s bedchamber open. He trailed off and was stunned to find his lord, human again, with Belle in his lap.

He was holding up her legs while he hammered his big cock into Belle’s drenched pussy rapidly. Lumière could see everything, from his master’s jiggling balls to Belle’s bouncing boobs. His master looked at him, smiling contently, while Belle stared vacantly into space with a big grin on her face while moaning wantonly.

“Yes, we know, Lumière, and I give you full credit for accomplishing the deed. However, as you can tell, Belle and I are busy right now. Could you leave us alone for the rest of the night? I have only just begun introducing my beloved to the things awaiting her every night from now on”, the prince said evenly. Belle squealed and mumbled unintelligibly upon hearing the last part.

Lumière cleared his throat and tried not to stare.  
“ _Merci_ , master. I will instruct the others not to disturb you. _Passez une bonne nuit_ , and… have fun”, he said with a wink, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ending planned for months and just never got up to write it. Until today, that is. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
